


Smiles can't hide the predator inside

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke is not easily fooled. Now that the first attack is over he can get back to watching his best friend. He knows how Naruto can love, they will be forgiven





	Smiles can't hide the predator inside

Naruto may have stopped his usual activities now that Sasuke was around more often but that did not mean Sasuke had thought that Naruto’s sex life would have screeched to a total halt. There was more of him pushing others away and telling the random civilians no but Sasuke had not thought that Naruto would have stopped permanently.

Granted he had thought Naruto was trying to behave in order to escape the prying eyes of his siblings. On Naruto’s ‘Home Base’ it was easier to see just how interfering they were especially Rin. Sasuke swore they were everywhere.

No wonder Naruto had gotten so good at throwing people off his tracks. The only reason Sasuke was even able to track him down in the first place was because Naruto was not trying to hide from him. Naruto was trying on a Bond vibe with the number of different phones and cars that he had. He really did not want to be found.

Still Sasuke had gotten so used to girls and people coming to Naruto that he had gotten used to it. Naruto had a fan base on his home ground and they were frankly insane, the things Naruto did in Japan and close by there was no way he would be able to do the same at home. Partying with strangers, people he had no way of knowing or vetoing. He had thought the public stunts were calmed down because Naruto was under more scrutiny.

Sasuke could be forgiven for simply not knowing.

People came to Naruto but he had never seen what it looked like when Naruto went after someone and he could be forgiven for being a little bit in awe. Naruto’s fans called him a tiger and at the boring gala they had come way too early to, Sasuke got to see up close just why they did so.

“Twins.” Naruto breathed his glass halfway to his face. His gaze was riveted on the guests that had just arrived. “Non binary twins holy shit.”

“How do you know they are Non binary?” Sasuke flicked a glance over the two that had arrived with the councillor. Their long silver hair and dark skin gave them a mystical air. “Do you know them?” With Naruto’s reputation he would not be surprised if Naruto knew them intimately.

“Mimi gave me a briefing on the invite list. List of people I might want to talk to.” Sasuke watched Naruto’s eyes darken as his tone changed as though his mind was somewhere else. “They have cash but the real appeal lies in just how many people trip over to please them. Especially those in with the Law.” Naruto smiled slowly. “Damn they are hot.”

“Which one?” Sasuke asked curiously.

“Both.” Naruto chuckled. “Sorry to bail on you but…” He shrugged.

“I never expected you to hang by my side for every event.” Sasuke shrugged. “Maybe now someone will approach me.”

“Only to be chased away by your scowl you mean.” Naruto laughed. He fell silent when one of the twins glanced their way. Nothing more than a glance but Naruto was thrumming with tension. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You’re that certain?”

“I’ve been at this for a while.” Naruto placed his half empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray and stalked towards the two that had moved to a corner. Stalking was the right word. The way he moved through the crowd, not that Naruto was clumsy just that he seemed so graceful there.

It took only a few words before the twins were laughing. Naruto’s posture was not threatening but the whole scene looked so intense. Sasuke watched them talk then laugh before the twin with the ponytails trailed a hand down Naruto’s open shirt. Sasuke watched Naruto’s eyes darken more before he caught the hand. The kiss was overrated to Sasuke but the way he smiled at them.

Sasuke was not surprised when the three of them left together. It was his first time watching Naruto go after someone, usually they came to him and when he thought it over he could guess why. Their hair was the exact shade of _his_.

Both of them had their faults both of them had their obsessions. Sasuke was being slow with his own games. He had yet to choose someone to properly bed. Ignoring Naruto’s questions and his coaxing. Sasuke was enjoying himself in Naruto’s circle it was hard to do anything else.

Still he and Naruto were friends. They had been friends before but now they were close with the combined secrets between them. No one understood Naruto the way Sasuke did and no one understood Sasuke the way that Naruto did. They were united in their secrets.

Although Naruto had more secrets to him. Sasuke knew that, he understood that very well. The lash out that Naruto had just done. Sasuke had been tempted to reach out to Shisui for details. He had only known a bit of what Naruto had been up to. The way he had gone after his father, that had been for the world to see.

But Naruto’s mother and his adopted siblings. That had been a bit more delicate but it was not as if Naruto had lashed out at _him_ had he? But he had committed no sin in Naruto’s eyes. But the others had crossed a line a very dangerous line that Sasuke had noticed right away. Kakashi must have noticed it as well.

To focus on Mimi meant that you brought the predator out of Naruto. Not the playboy, the laughing clown that he had been. To test or cross Mimi meant that Naruto turned into someone that no one knew. Full of anger and rage. Sasuke knew Naruto, he had known him for a long time. The cold rage that people brought out of him when they attacked or tried to insult Mimi. He had no idea where it burned from.

Those two were closer than they should be. Secretary? Lover? Bodyguard? Whatever she was she was not leaving his side. They were attached in ways Sasuke was now trying to understand. She had sharp eyes and loved him. All of Naruto’s people loved him. They would do anything for him and he, would burn anyone for them.

Just look at what he had finally done to his family. Naruto might love his family, Rin, Obito and especially Kakashi. His gentle but firecracker mother, his soft spoken but strong father. Naruto might love them but he loved Mimi a bit more. He turned into a dragon for her and he would not let them harm her. He was willing to cut ties for her.

Sasuke was a little worried about the Uzumaki camp. A tiny bit worried for them. They had brought it on themselves but no one liked to see a squabble. If they were smart they would hid themselves until this blew over. Let Naruto burn away the rest of his rage in other ventures. Let his head cool a bit.

But he must be at least half way there towards cooling his head. Those twins he had left with. They did have hair the exact shade of _silver_ as his. If Naruto was willing to hunt prey like that. He must be over the rage that had tilted him over. Not that Sasuke was going to interfere, he had his own troubles and Naruto had his battle firmly handled.


End file.
